


reality check

by perseloucy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Realization, bored, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy
Summary: This pandemic prevents Chenle and Jisung to see each other.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 13





	reality check

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a romance but just a thought about the pandemic. This is just a short story so please give it some love at the end. I love you to the Saturn and Jupiter as always. Stay safe everyone and enjoy reading.

Jisung and Chenle sneak inside the auditorium where the assembly is held. They’re a little late than the intended time, all because of Chenle who doesn’t have the courage to get out of his bed. If not for Jisung who literally dragged him out of the soft mattress.

They saw their classmates on the front, it seems like they’re a lot more diligent than the two of them. Thankfully no one caught them and they breathed the sigh of relief as they settled down their seat at the very far back. Just like every other student, instead of actually listening like the few, they’d rather speak in muted tones about the new games they discover or plainly talk about how this whole assembly is so boring.

But another issue intrigues their curiosity. It’s about the hot topic, the pandemic that hit their city which is widely known as Covid-19. “Aren’t you scared?” Chenle faintly asked Jisung, their eyes are still fixated at the front. Briefly looking at his best friend, Jisung shakes his head softly, “but I feel a little threatened.” 

Chenle nodded his head in approval. Having a little knowledge is already risky, adding up, it doesn’t have a unique symptom that makes it different from the other illness for now. Ignorant, that’s what they stand for right now, almost normal that’s why Jisung felt threatened. No one knows if the person they socialize with has this already, or worst if they already have it but they're still oblivious.

The assembly ended for a good three hours of sitting. Chenle Whine at the numbness of his bottom from sitting in so long, “that’s why I hate attending, I’d rather cuddle my bed than listen for hours.” he pouted. Jisung laughed at his wail, almost in tears, “it would be a bummer if you didn’t attend, after all this is one of our requirements for us to graduate.” 

Jisung is right. The Chinese can’t complain and just clutch his bag strap closer to his chest. As they headed to the cafeteria, the students never failed to jabber in the hallway about the possibility of suspending classes because of a pandemic which kinda sucks for some. For some only but most of the students are happy to have a little stay in their own home.

All students waited for the announcement. The bigger towns already had an announcement that the classes will be suspended for a _week._ Soon enough, it reaches Neo City. Of course, students roister and started chattering on what task they are planning to do for that week of suspension. 

Little did they know that the week of suspension isn’t just a _week._

Until laptops are open, extensions are downloaded, papers are stacked together at the corner of each table as they scribble down the paper in their own homes. After the week of suspension, everyone thought they’d be back in their classroom, making noises with their classmates since it’s their last month of the semester until they move on with college.

They thought wrong. They didn’t expect that the classroom after that week will be on screen as they wait for the google classroom to finish downloading. 

As every student sat in front of their own televisions, eyes fixated at the tv screen, they waited for the announcement at the future plans when it came to academics. Government announced that the classes will be back on april six, which gave them more time to do things they enjoy. Not really because soon after, the government and the person in-charge in education announces the inception of online classes since face to face classes are not suitable for today’s situation. 

Jisung and Chenle both talk through their screen as they chat about how pain in the ass is this pandemic. Suddenly, all their actions are limited and how people go haywire at the supermarkets and groceries that sends them to stock out in their city all because of this. Alcohols are out, face masks are taken advantage of by the seller in terms of prices.

This lockdown was never expected, never in their whole life.

Munching his oreo, Jisung frowned at the sight of Chenle’s frowning face. “Stop frowning! I can’t help but to do the same,” Jisung can’t do anything about it as the latter sit still in that expression. His distaste at the situation is visible, “I miss going to classes!” 

Jisung nodded, “cute but same. I miss you!” His voice turned high pitch and Chenle gave him a grimace look but it softened as he answered back, “I am too. I don’t have anyone to annoy with physically.” Drinking his milk, he looks back at the screen and stares at his best friend who enjoys eating his oreo, “this is the first time we haven't seen each other physically in so long.”

True enough, this is the first time they ever got separated for long. They’re always together 24/7, this setup is very new that Chenle can’t hide the detestation in his face. Jisung cooed at him and at the information, “what do you think of this pandemic?” He asks as he changes the topic.

Too deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice his mouth hanging wide while staring at the ceiling. Jisung being the most realest friend that he is, started screenshotting his best friend's hilarious expression. Shuttering sounds are heard and as Chenle looks up he sees Jisung dying because of laughter. “What’s so funny?” Chenle asked with a puzzle look.

“Nothing,” he said, running out of breath. As he calms down he composes himself once more in front of the screen, “so what’s your answer?”

Chenle cleared his throat and clasped his hand in a formal manner, “I really don’t have anything to say regarding this. This pandemic is a repercussion and has both negative and positive outcomes. For now, it’s cynical in terms of our education. We're a graduating student, which makes things worse and we still haven’t taken our graduation pictorial which is really unsettling for me. You know how long I waited for that day to happen just to crash down in a snap.”

Jisung listens intently, Chenle has a point, Jisung can’t argue with him.

Interact with me:

[Blue Bird](https://twitter.com/perseloucy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short story I've made. Please, always wear your mask and sanitize your hands if you made contact with another person. Also, stay inside your house because it's a lot safer but make sure to have your everyday dose of Vitamin D. Please leave a kudos for some love, Thank you!


End file.
